Unreal
by Night Riders
Summary: Eight-year-old Alex is excited for Christmas but when Jack and his precious uncle Ian tell him the truth about Santa, Alex begins to question everything because Santa has to be real. Fluff included!


**Hi guys! I know it's been a long time since I last updated Going Back To Hell but I've reread my story and it sucks so it's undergoing some major renovation. Meanwhile, I'll write short stories to improve my writing.**

 **Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Anthony Horowitz.**

 **** Line Break *****

Eight-year-old Alex Rider jumped up and down, blabbering about all the presents he got from Santa and how great this Christmas was.

His uncle, Ian Rider, and housekeeper, Jack Starbright, sat nearby.

Jack and Ian exchanged a look before turning back to the blonde boy that was playing with his new remote control airplane.

"So," Jack breathed softly. "You gonna tell him or should I?"

Ian sighed. "Alex! Alex! _Alex!"_

The boy finally realized he was being called and brought his airplane down for a swift landing.

"Yes Ian?" He said, a grin on his face.

"We.."

Jack cleared her throat.

" _I,"_ Ian corrected, "have to tell some you something."

Alex waited patiently. Ian tried to word it in a way that wouldn't hurt his young nephew too much.

"You know all those presents you got on Christmas? Do you know who got them from you?" Ian asked.

"Santa," Alex replied immediately.

"Well, you see, this is what I wanted to talk to you about. You see Alex, Santa… isn't real." Ian grimaced. He was really bad at this. And Jack's facepalm showed just that.

The grin dropped from Alex's face.

"Yes he is. He got me just what I wanted for Christmas." Alex replied, getting defensive.

Ian seemed at a loss. Lucky for him, Jack finally took pity and decided to take over.

"No Alex. Every Christmas, we tell you to write Santa a list of everything you want. And then we, me and Ian I mean, take that list and buy you everything on it."

"That's not possible!" Alex exclaimed.

"Alex, we're telling you the truth. Santa is just a made up character. And now you're old enough to know the truth." Ian said.

Alex shook his head so fast, he looked like he was going to fly. "That's not possible," he repeated.

Both adults sighed. "And why isn't it possible?"

Alex hesitated. "Because…. because I didn't ask Santa for a gift this year."

Ian frowned. "Then what did you ask him for?"

"I told him… I told him that I didn't want a gift this year. I told him that I all I wanted for Christmas was for you to come home, Ian." By the end of that, Alex had stepped back a little. Ian wasn't the most sentimental kind and Alex was a little afraid of his reaction.

Ian froze and an emotion flickered across his face, too quick for anyone else to identify it.

"Oh Alex." Ian whispered softly.

"If Santa isn't real, then why did you come home from your business trip.? You're barely ever here for Christmas." Alex changed the subject.

"It was just a coincidence Alex. I missed you and I wanted to spend Christmas with you this year. Santa didn't bring me here." Ian replied, his voice still soft.

"Oh." Alex faltered. "So he's really not real?"

"He's not real," Jack confirmed.

After a long silence, Alex was about to leave when his uncle called him.

"Yes Ian?" He said shyly. Alex refused to look at him and soon, he felt a hand forcing his chin up.

Alex blinked.

Ian was in front him, knelt down so he was eye level with his nephew.

"Alex, I'm sorry I'm not always here. I don't like going on these business trips and if there was a way around it, I would take it. But there's no way to do it from home so I have to go wherever my job tells me to. I'm sorry I'm not usually here for Christmas or other events."

"That's okay Ian. It's just that..sometimes.. I get lonely and I really miss you." Alex turned on his puppy dog eyes and Ian melted.

"I miss you too Alex." Alex's eyes widened in surprise when Ian put his arms around him.

When his brain finally registered that _his uncle_ was hugging him, Alex wrapped his tiny arms around Ian's waist and let himself be pulled close.

Alex breathed in his uncle's scent. He smelled like those expensive perfumes Jack bought him for Christmas.

"I love you Ian." Alex buried his face deeper into Ian's chest.

And for the first time in a long long time, Ian pressed his lips in Alex's messy blonde hair and whispered back the five little words that were long overdue.

"I love you too Alex."


End file.
